No me arrepiento
by Tsubasa Nicte
Summary: Al fin y acabo era un Uchiha y los Uchihas eran las personas que más entendían el sentimiento de amar. (Obito x Kakashi)


Naruto es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por Masashi Kishimoto. Usado como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Obito x Kakashi

Solo escribo por diversión. NO SOY ESCRITORA PROFESIONAL.

* * *

Habían pasado dificultades pero Obito no se arrepentía a pesar de que aún recibía el odio de la gente, no le importaba porque Kakashi lo amaba.

Sobrevivió a la guerra, estuvo en el hospital y se recupero. Las aldeas habían solicitado su ejecución sin embargo el sexto hokage y Naruto habían interpuesto una poderosa defensa para evitar su muerte.

Termino en Konoha como anbu protegiendo al copy ninja, después de una complicada relación y varias empalagosas situaciones llego a la conclusión que estaba enamorado del hokage siendo correspondido por Kakashi.

\- Obito – llamo su ex amigo ahora esposo, el copy ninja completamente desnudo a su merced, y él embistiendo rudamente. Ese hombre debajo suyo era completamente de su propiedad, busco las piernas de su pareja para que ubicarlas alrededor de su cintura – Obito – volvió a escuchar.

Eso era lo quería, que el famoso hijo de colmillo blanco solo pensara en él. El ambiente cargado por las agitadas respiraciones de ambos, el sonido del golpeteo de sus pieles siendo acompañado por el pecaminoso ruido de la cama.

Estaba tan cerca, acerco su cara al cuello del hokage mientras el copy ninja lo abrazaba con fuerza – Oh Kakashi – gimió desesperado el anbu.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron perdiendo en la culminación del placer.

Ya recuperados Obito esta acostado boca arriba y Kakashi sobre él boca abajo, el anbu lo tenía abrazado y acariciaba tranquilamente el brazo de su pareja.

\- Pesas – se quejo Obito como broma

\- No me digas – contesto el hokage aburrido

\- Muévete – volvió a decir

Kakashi sonrió coquetamente y se sentó sobre él donde comenzó a besarlo. Solo se dejo llevar por el sexy hombre de cabello plateado no pudo evitar volver a perder la compostura y se despertó de nuevo la pasión.

Nunca se cansaría de admirarlo que mejor que en la posición que se encontraba, el copy ninja montándolo con un fuerte sonrojo debido al esfuerzo y la cara descompuesta por el placer mientras él se encontraba sentado y abrazaba a su esposo para acompañarlo en el suculento movimiento.

\- Ah ah – gemía el hokage totalmente abrumado

Ese sonido lo calentaba más, ese maldito que se había robado su corazón pagaría con creces haberlo hecho. Lo amaba con desespero, el copy ninja sería embriagado de placer se lo auto prometió a si mismo como castigo de haberse enamorado de Kakashi.

* * *

Cada año se realizaba una junta donde se reunía los cinco kages, la sede este año fue en la aldea de la Arena.

Como siempre se encontraba aburrido a un lado de su esposo, su traje anbu protegiéndolo y la mascara de porcelana de perro cubría su identidad. Lo cual lo usaba más de costumbre que por seguridad todo mundo sabía quien era. Sus ojos relucían sin que pudiera evitarlo en lado izquierdo el sharingan y en otro el rinnengan.

Una de las tantas cosas que admiraba a Kakashi era su confianza en él. Mientras los demás Kages tenía como tres escoltas a su lado, el hokage solo lo tenía a él.

\- Pasemos al siguiente punto – musito Gaara, pero se interrumpió al escuchar explosiones. La situación se complico a tal punto que perdió a Kakashi en la nube del estallido.

Cuando lo encontró estaba herido peleando contra varios ninjas que no tenían bandana. La furia lo cubrió por completo y rápidamente entró a la palea protegiendo al hokage.

Los ninjas frenaron sus ataques y se alejaron un poco al verlo entrar – Kakashi, estas bien? – pregunto

\- Si estoy bien – contesto el copy ninja pero no le creyó. Se quito la máscara para infundir miedo a sus atacantes y supieran con quién se habían metido.

\- Escuchen bien idiotas – declaro enojado – yo soy Obito Uchiha capitán anbu de Konoha y como han de saber ustedes lastimaron al Hokage – lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia ellos – es mi esposo y se arrepentirán de haber respirado el mismo aire que él – finalizo para ingresarlos a todos en un genjutsu. Llevaba varios minutos oyendo los gritos de dolor de sus enemigos cuando lo interrumpió el copy ninja

\- Obito por favor – llamo Kakashi tratando de frenar su ataque hacia los ninjas – no crees que fue suficiente – opino tratando de calmarlo

\- No lo es – respondió rudamente – ellos te lastimaron – explico tratando de defender su punto de vista

El hokage sonrió tiernamente y tomo las manos del anbu – Yo también te amo pero necesitamos llevar estos hombres ante el kazekage para que sean interrogados – explico tranquilamente

Obito aún no acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de Kakashi con un pequeño sonrojo asintió y rompió el jutsu.

Mientras el copy ninja era atendido en el hospital, él se quedo observando el interrogatorio de los ninjas. Los cuatro Kages estaban haciendole compañía en la sala mientras veían a través del vidrio como uno de los atacantes respondía a la pregunta.

\- El hokage debería estar aquí- comento el raikage directamente a Obito

El anbu acostumbrando a la falta de confianza hacia su persona respondió – Esta en el hospital – mirándolo fijamente sin dejarse intimidar

\- Sus heridas no eran tan graves o tal vez sin su sharigan se ha vuelto débil – opino crudamente el Raikage

Obito sonrió sarcástico – Déjeme aclararle una cosa – exclamo seriamente – Kakashi no es débil por algo lo escogieron como líder de la aldea – se acerco al Kage para encararlo - pero no siga tentando mi paciencia hacia mi esposo por que le aseguro que no habrá poder que me detenga de matarlo

\- Es una amenaza – musito agresivamente el líder de Kumogakure.

\- Si lo es – respondió el anbu - Les recuerdo que fácilmente puedo destruir todo el mundo shinobi si me lo propongo – diciendo eso se alejo del Raikage con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- kazekage sama dejo a sus manos el interrogatorio ya usted es el único que confió para que me informe – y salió del cuarto para caminar rumbo al hospital.

* * *

Cuando entro encontró a Kakashi leyendo su Icha Icha sentado en la cama del cuarto – Veo que te sientes mejor – dijo Obito sentándose al lado de él

\- Así es – respondió el hokage mientras guardaba su libro – ¿Como va el interrogatorio? – quiso saber el copy ninja

\- Aburrido

\- Obito – regaño Kakashi – el trato era que si yo iba al hospital tú me ibas a dar un informe del ataque

El anbu ignorándolo completamente le bajo la máscara y lo beso.

El hokage no puso resistencia y poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que termino acostado con Obito arriba de él.

\- Obito – llamó agitado, pero el otro no le respondió y quedaron viendo fijamente

Finalmente el anbu decidió romper el pequeño silencio – Te amo – declaró con dulzura

Kakashi sonrió – Yo también te amo – exclamo con ternura.

Realmente Obito no se arrepentía de su decisión, amaba a Kakashi y siempre trataría de protegerlo por que al fin y acabo era un Uchiha y los Uchihas eran las personas que más entendían el sentimiento de amar.

* * *

Adoro esta pareja.


End file.
